


Deck the Walls

by Corvidology



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Small Hobbit prompted me with: decorations/decorating.
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Deck the Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



"Here, let me hold it. Get up there, Sam. That's it, up and down, up and down— no! Not side to side, you bloody idiot!"

"I've done this before you know."

"Could've fooled me. Your stroke's right off, you knobhead."

He'd had enough. This wasn't the Boxing Day he'd been expecting. He climbed down the ladder and handed the paintbrush to Gene. "Paint your own bloody wall."

Gene looked contrite, if such a thing were possible which it wasn't. They must have changed Sam's medication again. 

"Since the missus has left you, I thought you'd asked me over to fuck like crazed weasels in comfort after the number of times you've complained about the springs in my old bedsit mattress."

"Maybe later."

"Maybe not." He started putting his jacket on. "I'm going down the pub to get legless."

"You're painting _our_ bloody wall." Gene pushed his jacket off him. "I thought you could move in here as my lodger as far as anyone else is concerned. If you want."

"I want." 

They grinned at each other. He picked up the paintbrush but Gene knocked it out of his hand. 

"I like your idea better, Sammy. We'll do the painting later."


End file.
